Sly 5: Shadows of the Past (video game)
NOTE: This is a fan-made idea for the fifth game in the Sly Cooper franchise. Sly 5: Shadows of the Past (formerly under the working title of The Spectacular Sly Cooper) is an upcoming stealth platformer game developed by Sanzaru Games, and is the fifth main installment in the Sly Cooper series. It is unknown when this will be released. This will be the final game in the series to feature the protagonist Sly Cooper, as well as the final game in the series. Synopsis It has been two years since Sly has been stuck in Ancient Egypt, and since then he has been fighting for his life. However, the Cooper Gang, who had presumed Sly to be gone forever, must get Sly out of Egypt so that he must face an old figure from his past. (Note: This is the working synopsis. This might change.) Cast Cooper Gang *Kevin Miller as Sly Cooper: the main protagonist, who is a master thief, as well as the leader of the Cooper Gang and a member of the Cooper Clan. *Matt Olsen as Bentley: the brains of the Cooper Gang and one of Sly's childhood best friends. *Chris Murphy as Murray: the muscle of the Cooper and one of Sly's childhood best friends. *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Carmelita Fox: an inspector for INTERPOL and Sly's love interest/rival. *David Scully as Dimitri Lousteau: a former member of the Klaww Gang and a current member of the Cooper Gang. *Terry Rose as The Guru: Murray's former master from Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves and a member of the Cooper Gang. NOTE: The Guru might not make it into the final cut of the game if necessary. *Kevin Blackton as the Panda King: a former member of the Fiendish Five and a member of the Cooper Gang. NOTE: Panda King might not make it into the final cut of the game if necessary. Ancestors *Jeremy Irons as Slytunkhamen Cooper: the creator of the Thievius Raccoonus and Sly's Egyptian ancestor. Antagonists Rather than there being a group of villains like previous games, Sly and the Cooper Gang will face off against villains that will have some connection to the Cooper Gang's past. *Michael B. Jordan as James Randolf: the main antagonist of the game. He has an unknown connection to Sly's past and has hired a group of mercenary soldiers to do his bidding. *William Brent as Le Freak: an 80's inspired villain that uses weapons that are inspired by 1980's pop culture. His 80's-inspired style rivals with Dimitri's "greasy sweet" style, making them both rivals. However, Le Freak might have a history with Dimitri as well. He is a parody of Balthazar Bratt from Despicable Me 3, but is also an original villain to the game. *Jude Law as Victor DeLois: a big criminal from Europe who is now operating in Orlando, Florida. He has a personal grudge against Carmelita for an unknown reason, as they might have had a past together. This villain is a replacement for Muggshot in this game. *Annette Toutonghi as Penelope: Bentley's ex-girlfriend and a former member of the Cooper Gang, who escaped jail and is now on the loose. She has a personal vendetta against Bentley for betraying her due to his faith in Sly. *Michael C. Hall as Joe MacFeeny: a former wrestler who lost at the hands of Murray. Wanting payback, Joe would go to almost any length to destroy his former challenger. *Christoph Waltz as Pharaoh No'Vel: the main antagonist of the prologue. Levels *Ancient Egypt (prologue) - To Save A Cooper *Tokyo, Japan (Le Freak) - Get Into the Groove (inspired by the Madonna song Into the Groove) *Orlando, Florida (Victor DeLois; formerly Muggshot) - The Fox and the Leopard *Singapore (Penelope) - Broken Hearts *Brazil, South America (Joe MacFeeny) - The Show Goes On *Lagos, Africa (James Randolf) - One Last Heist Originality Note that these original concepts are still a work in progress and will be changed throughout the process of this idea. *More Than One Weapon: Sly will be able to transform his Cooper Cane into various weapons. This will be explored more into detail later on. *More Open-World Exploration: Unlike the open-world type areas in Sly 2, Sly 3 and Thieves in Time, Sly and the Cooper Gang will be able to explore more of the cities around them instead of exploring only certain areas of those cities. Examples include being able to explore big and small parts of Orlando and Tokyo, and also exploring humongous parts of smaller or bigger countries or cities such as Ancient Egypt, Brazil, Singapore and Lagos. *Better Action Scenes: Just like Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, Sly 5: Shadows of the Past should be able to have more incredible action scenes during game play. These could include chases and so forth. More will be explained in detail later on. *Original Origin Stories (Villain Wise): We already know about the origins of Muggshot and Penelope, but we can have really detailed/explained origin stories about James Randolf, Le Freak and Joe MacFeeny. However, the origin stories won't go into too much detail. *Improved Boss Battles: Sly 5: Shadows of the Past can have improved boss battles that have bring both fun and challenges for when the player is playing the game. More will be explained on this later on. *30 FPS: Sly 5: Shadows of the Past could run at 30 frames per second, giving it a smoother and more modern look on the game play. This can be related to the Ratchet and Clank remake, as the remake also ran on 30 frames per second. More original concepts will be added later on, but these are a few of them. Trivia *The time frame for Sly being stuck in Egypt is due to the Cooper Gang continuously searching for clues pertaining to Sly's whereabouts for a while now. Gallery Idea News January 18, 2018 On January 18, 2018, BASSUB (also known as Sooper Cooper) published a video about Sly 5: Shadows of the Past. All credit goes to BASSUB/Sooper Cooper for making this video! He did a spectacular job! (No pun intended.) Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Games